


Dreams

by OldWomanJosie



Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 22:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldWomanJosie/pseuds/OldWomanJosie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dreams are cheap, it's the mapping of them that makes things hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams

Dreams are cheap, it's the mapping of them that makes things hard. Wash had dreamed of flying since he was a boy. He used to lie in bed at night, look at the stars, and lay claim to every one. His family were poor and no one really thought that little Hoban would ever get his dream of piloting ships through the black.

But he was determined to make it real. Wash thought and dreamed and planned and worked and one day, at long last, his dream finally became real. And Hoban Washburne burned through the sky like a star.


End file.
